


The Coffe Shop Air Tonight

by Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac



Category: Shaun the Sheep (Cartoon)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac/pseuds/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac
Summary: Dolly the sheep and Shaun the Sheep crossover coffee shop AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from johnnyricks at Tumblr (”Dolly the sheep and Shaun the sheep crossover coffee shop au”).
> 
> Forgive me the inaccuracies both to the real life and to the show - my only knowledge about Shaun the Sheep are A Close Shave, which I watched many years ago, and two children’s books based on two episodes. I tried to keep it quite universal then.
> 
> I treat it just as a writing exercise (I wanted to finally write something).

He could sense something strange in the air. This strangeness - or ever weirdness - had a very unfamiliar smell. A definitely unpleasant scent (if someone more eloquent would translate his thoughts into the words).

“You’re just a kid, who knows only life, but doesn’t know anything about everything else, yup?”, asked the clerk lady gloomily, noticing Shaun’s fearful glance. “You wouldn’t understand me, if I told you that everyone has some skeletons in their closet… am I right? You probably can’t understand the concept of skeletons - neither in the literal, nor in the metaphorical way”.

The sheep rolled his eyes, when the clark came out from behind the counter and took her steps to the closet located in the corner of the shop. That was the source of the awfully strange smell he felt before. He started regretting that from all places in this (tiny, but still not too small) town he had to enter this building.

He did it just because he heard two old ladies talking about coffee, how good it is, and how much they’d like to pay a visit to the newly-opened coffee shop, but unfortunately… he couldn’t hear, why they can’t visit this shop, cause one of them had to answer the phone from her granddaughter, but it made him curious.

Shaun never get to know the taste of coffee before. And if the old ladies say that coffee is good, it rather can’t be bad. And they rather wouldn’t mention any place run by some bad person - in the end bad people can’t run places selling good things… right?

“Have you heard the story of Dolly the sheep?”, the clerk leered at Shaun, whose legs seemed to put roots in the tiled floor. “Have you heard about her life and her death?”.

The tears dripping on his muzzle and the shrunken posture were saying everything.

“Well… I may tell you, if you want to”, the clerk lady blushed. “I probably wouldn’t tell you all these things, if you weren’t a sheep. But… oh well”.

She opened the closet, revealing a painting hanged on the wall. It was picturing the outline of a sheep body, surrounding the skeleton - above it the white letters were forming words “DOLLY THE SHEEP” on the dark background. The painting had a really, really, really unique aroma. The roots of Shaun’s legs almost disappeared.

“My little daughter wanted to check, what will happen, if she’ll use all kinds of my perfumes on it”, sighed the lady. “Some time ago I told her about the beginning of sound era in film and she became interested in the idea of the new genre of art created on the base of two other arts. Recently she decided to check, if the concept of scenting painting is good or not”.

She looked at Shaun and immediately recognized the question hidden behind his slowly-realizing-everything face.

“Yes, this is the reason, why you’re the only customer now”, she laughed. “Only few people - or sheep - may stand this stench. I took this painting to work, because I thought I may work on some small project here… but it was a bad idea”.

She took the painting off the wall and showed it to Shaun: “I made a bet with my neighbor - we both have to know by heart the names of all sheep bones and write two poems about sheep. I thought that you may be some inspiration for me, but I wanted to do some stupid prank as well… but it seems that I’ve overdone. Sorry for that”.

Shaun shook his head.

“Thank you”, the clerk smiled. “But what exactly brings you here? Do you want to have a cup of coffee or something else?”.

Unfortunately Shaun didn’t like the taste of coffee at all. Besides, that day he get to know that the coffee shop clerks have a really strange sense of humor. Even if they’re rather nice people in general.


End file.
